Death Awaiting
by SilverBlackjack1
Summary: When Percy recived unjust punishment for eternity, Thantos takes pity. 50 thousand years later, the Champion of Death awakens, ready to deliver to his patron. Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story in , but I would appreciate it if you read it. Hopefully you all enjoy! Now on to the story!**

 **Percy PoV**

I walked out of the poseidon cabin, feeling refreshed. I strolled on down to the beach, looking at the waters beyond in my father's domain. But nowadays, I barely consider him my father.

 _Flashback_

 _I heard a low growling behind me, followed by another 5 and a scream. I whipped out Riptide and ran towards the noise. I saw a 15 or so boy, on the ground, surrounded by hellhounds. I swiftly killed all 6 and helped up the boy._

 _"Hey are you ok?" I asked him. He spit on the hand I reached out to him._

 _"Shut up trash" he said with a scowl. He got up and limped to camp._

 _Flashback end_

Turns out, that boy was my brother. Dad claimed him the day he got there, and announced him a true hero. The aphrodite girls instantly flocked to him. _That will definitely help his ego_ I thought.

Ever since then, the camp has been turned against me. He claimed he killed 50 hellhounds by himself without any of my help. Then, he made everybody's lives miserable and blamed it on me. 'Percy trampled your crops katie' 'Leo, Percy flooded your forge' 'Nico, Percy wrote death to hades on the walls of your cabin'

Slowly, everyone hated me aside from Annabeth.

-Time Skip-

Tonight was the night. I was going to propose to my Wise Girl. The other campers might not care, but at least I could be with her. I walked to the beach to calm my nerves. Once I was there, something felt wrong. I ignored it and kept walking until I heard a voice.

"Jacob, stop tickling me!" She squealed. I froze. That was the voice of my wise girl. The waves grew larger by tens of feet and the ground shook with my anger.

"J-J-Jacob s-stop it!" Annabeth's voice shook as she spoke.

"It's not me Annie…" Jacob said with fear lining his words.

"How could you do this to me…" I muttered, voice shaking. I uncapped Riptide, and slashed at my brother. Thunder rumbled above lightning striking trees around me. He fumbled with his knife and almost dropped it. I was playing with him at this point.

Eventually, the gods had enough, and Jacob was too cut up to do anything. I looked at Jacob, deciding if I should end him. The gods flashed in and poseidon sent me flying.

"How could you do this to your brother!" Poseidon screamed. "You are no hero!" Poseidon stabbed me in the leg with his trident, and glared at me. "Hades, do it" Hades nodded and a void opened below me. I looked down, into the fields of punishment. My eyes widened, and Poseidon grinned. He took riptide and whispered the last words I would ever hear from him.

"You are no son of mine, the house of poseidon has left you." He muttered and stabbed me. I felt my soul leave my body, getting sucked into the void.

 **The first chapter was a little cliche, but it will get better. It was a little short, but if you want more chapters, it will be much longer.**

- **SilverBlackjack1**


	2. AN

**Just an Authors Note! Sorry!**

 **I just wanted to thank everybody who read, reviewed, and followed my story! It has been up for less than one day, and I am already getting support for it, which to me is just amazing. Everyone, thank you.**

 **Also, I will be posting chapters every week so that I have plenty of time to write and revise for all the wonderful readers. Special shoutout to Percyjacksonfan16, my first reveiwer and probrally the biggest fan of this story.**

 **I cant say this enough, but thank you all for reading!**

 **-SilverBlackjack1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the support and follows of this story! This chapter might seem a little cliche as well, but I promise that it will be much different that all this 'Chaos Champion' stories you see of this site. Hopefully you all like it! Also, in this story, Keres, the god of violent death, does not exist, therefore Thanatos takes the place of that.**

 **Thanatos PoV**

I was at a meeting with Hades discussing how to round up all the escaped dead. When my doors opened, hundreds, thousands even, of souls escaped Hades' realm. We couldn't stop it, as I was chained and Hades was a bit occupied with his different aspect condition. I leaned back, remembering that young hero, Perseus Jackson. He brought me and my fellow minor gods respect, as well as helping unchain me. _Who would try to save death?_ I thought. _Wouldn't he want everyone to stay alive?_ All of a sudden, Hades stood up.

"Zeus requires my assistance" Hades said "Time to get revenge for the disrespect he has shown me" He muttered the last part. I scowled. Who was he talking about? Before i could ask, he was gone. _Well,_ I thought _I will find out soon won't I?_ I leaned back and awaited the soul to enter my domain. When I felt a young man's soul enter punishment, I smirked. Looks like he got on Poseidon's bad side, due to the three holes in his stomach.

I teleported to the Fields of Punishment to find a young male crying while being dragged to his punishment by Megaera and Alecto. I saw his punishment, drowning. I smiled, he would never die, because spirits 'live' forever in death. No matter what, he would never die. I took him from the Furies, I want to know who this was. When I turned him over, face up, and my eyes widened

when I saw who it was.

 **Percy PoV**

I was pushed into the void by my ex-father, Poseidon, and felt myself die more by every inch i went down into that hole. I stared at my wound from my father, the blood flow had stopped, and dead blood sat in the holes. I felt as if I were to throw up. Finally, at the end of this void, I landed in the Fields of punishment.

I felt alecto grab hold of me and drag me to my feet.

"Megaera, help me drag him!" She Rasped "Have a good time in your punishment _honey_ " I felt a strong presence behind me, one reeking of death. Thantos. The furies dropped me, and I landed face first. He flipped me over and his eyes widened when he saw me.

 **Thanatos PoV**

"P-P-Perseus?" I sputtered. "Why are you here? You are a great hero" He did not respond. His now dull, darkened eyes were not focusing on anything. "PERSEUS!" I screamed. Yet he still did not respond. I looked closer at him. Fear. That is what had paralyzed him. He was in post-traumatic shock. I summoned a black blanket and put it around him. That should help. I turned to the Furies.

"Care to explain why _Perseus Jackson_ is in the Fields of Punishment?" I hissed. "We do not answer to _you_ Lord Thanatos. Only Lord Hades." growled Alecto. I decided that this was enough. I pushed my power to the limits, causing my aura to glow strongly. Due to my power surge, I felt 50 souls enter my domain. Oh well. I glared at them.

"Swear by the Styx that you will not tell hades of me saving Percy here, or you will be destroyed." I demanded as i stared them in the eyes. Once they all swore, I flashed back to Hades' palace. Hades was there, looking contempt with himself. I decided I would ask about Perseus later. Now i needed a replacement soul. I went to the overworld, and saw somebody who looked quite a bit like Percy.

I followed the mortal to his house and let him go inside. I turned myself into ghoul mode **(AN: Think like Reaper's Wraith mode from overwatch)** and followed him. I followed the man across the house until I saw him unbuckle his belt. He pulled it off and held it like a whip. He grinned like a madman. "Sweetie, can you come here?" he called. "Sure dad!" When a small girl around 8 years old came thundering down the stairs my eyes widened. She looked exactly like Bianca.

The man grinned and whipped her with the belt. As he continued to beat her, I got angrier and angrier until i exploded. I summoned my scythe. I left wraith mode and floated over to the was his time to die. Fates' decision or not. I cut upon him with my symbol of power and he instantaneously died and fell into punishment. That was the power of the scythe. I could send anyone anywhere in my domain without any punishment. I grinned and teleported back to the underworld.

-Time Skip-

 **Percy PoV**

I awoke to find thantos looking over me.

"So he finally awakes. Hello perseus, why are you in punishment?" He asked questioning. I explained to him everything that has happened. He sighed. "Well child, I have an offer for you. To become my champion. I know it sounds lame, but you will have powers of a god." I scowled. "Sorry mi'lord, but how will that happen you will are a minor god?" "The power of death is strong Percy."

I looked at him. _Everyone else has left me_ I thought _Why not?_ "Okay lord Thanatos." I said. He smiled "Goodnight Champion" A beam of seemingly pure darkness hit me. It sank into my skin, my arms, my legs, my chest, _everywhere_. Just as a blanket of darkness overcame me, I thought _This is gonna suck._

 **WOW THIS SOUNDS SO CLICHE. I promise to all my readers that this story will have a MUCH larger twist on it that a random Chaos champion story. It just needs to build up a little. I hope you all enjoyed! -SilverBlackjack1**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Now we really are starting to get away from all the cliche crap! I keep forgetting to put this in, so here's the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **On to the story!**

 _Last chapter:_

" _Goodnight Champion" A beam of seemingly pure darkness hit me. It sank into my skin, my arms, my legs, my chest, everywhere. Just as a blanket of darkness overcame me, I thought_ This is gonna suck.

This Chapter:

 **Thanatos PoV**

I looked at my champion. He will be a great angel of death. He will take a long time to train though. He must train physically, then must go into a fifty-thousand year sleep, so he can train his powers.

As I thought, a dead soul wobbled over to me. " _Lord Thantos"_ It spoke, it's voice just a husk of what it used to be " _Who is that child?"_ I swept at it and it dispersed. It was clearly a long-dead soul for it to be like that. If you are dead for a long time, you lose everything about you. Your voice, your look, your personality. Everything. Gone.

I strolled down to the river styx, and waited. As I thought, seconds later, achilles was next to me, ready to deter me from bathing in its waters. Once he saw me, he stopped mid-sentence.

"Lord Thantos" he said politely "May I ask why you are here?" I looked at him. He seemed to be shuddering and was as far away from me as he could. _Of course_ I thought _Im the GOD OF DEATH of course they would be intimidated. It took me_ _ **this**_ _long to realise?_

I internally facepalmed and began speaking. "Oh no reason" I stated, nonchalantly "Just to gaze upon the waters." "Ok" He responded, clearly not believing me. He faded away and I waltzed away. **(AN: That scene might seem like it was pointless, but it will be important later.)**

I walked into Hades' palace and we began petty conversation. We talked for a couple of hours before we returned to our responsibilities. I went out and claimed quite a few souls, and when I was done, laid to rest.

I looked to Perseus, and realised something. Poseidon disowned Perseus, so he is without a weapon. I walked up to Hades and asked for a slab of celestial bronze and mortal steel, as he is god of riches. He provided said metals and I went on my way.

I went to the soul forge, where I forged Percy a scythe, I turned to a table, where I hammered the steel into a casting. This casting would be part of the final blade. I poured molten celestial bronze into the casting and left a little space. Then, I filled the rest of the casting up with more steel. When it finally set, it was a celestial bronze scythe blade with Steel edges and little bits of steel in it. This allowed Percy to reap demigods and mortals.

I then walked back over to the styx. I used the same method as earlier to summon achilles to me. He stared at me with widened eyes and I placed his soul in the blade. _Now Percy will have a companion_ I thought. (From now on _**bold Italics**_ will be achilles) the scythe was now ready.

 **Percy PoV**

I woke up, sitting in a little room overlooking a huge chasm. I looked into the chasm and saw thousands of souls below me. This room was clearly overlooking the underworld from a cliff and it was amazing.

I looked to my left and saw a large archway leading into another room. I walked in and gasped at the beauty. It had thousands of portals on the walls, each with a label on it. _Fire realm_ and _chaos realm_ both stuck out to me. What was a realm? Where was I? These were both very prominent questions to me, and i soon got an answer.

"Ah, you have found my portal room I see." A deep voice asked. I whipped around to see my new master, Thanatos. "Perseus, you are now an angel of death," He explained "Your duties will soon be to follow my orders and reap others. Of course you will have the powers of souls and death by your side. You shall now assume the name Διάβολος, or Devil." He smiled as he explained this to me.

"What is with these portals? Where am I?" I asked. I was really getting freaked out by the swirling portals. They all had different and strong auras behind them, as if they were trying to consume me. "You are in the cliffs above the underworld, and the portals will be explained in due time." I sighed, I really wanted to know about the portals.

"In the meantime, you shall learn new physical abilities," He said "Such as your new weapon." Out of thin air, A scythe appeared in his hand. It had a black wooden handle with a steel and celestial bronze blade. It looked sharp as a newly sharpened pencil **(AN: I couldn't think of anything sharp)** and could easily pierce skin.

"Why can't I use riptide?" I asked. "Because it is a part of Percy Jackson, not Devil. Also, as a death angel, you must use my weapon, a scythe." I sighed, knowing that learning a whole new weapon would be hell. _Well, I might as well do it I have nothing else to do._ I took the scythe and walked into the next room, Thanatos calling out to me "That is where you will eat. Go back to sleep, I will wake you when you must train." I nodded and returned to sleep.

Dream

I awakened, but not in my new home. I was in the middle of a deserted camp-halfblood. I looked around. No campers were here, and the campfire was out. I looked over to the beach and saw a figure standing there. I walked up to them and flinched back at who it was. _Achilles?_ I thought _Why is he here?_

"Perseus, I am now your companion." He said. "My soul is in your weapon, and i will provide advice and counsel to you when it is needed." He then dispersed and my dream changed.

This time I was in the amphitheatre of camp half blood and it was completely packed. I looked around and saw that nobody saw me. I listened to Chiron in the front.

"Children! We have discovered the body of ex-Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson!" With that most, if not all the campers booed. I was covered in a shroud that depicted my many acts. How did they discover my body? I was still alive! Chiron brought a torch down upon my body and burned it. The ashes floated into the air, and everyone but Annabeth left.

She walked to my burning body and pulled out my camp necklace. She tossed it into the fire and stared at it burning. "Goodbye forever _Seaweed Brain"_ she spat. Where did she get my camp necklace from? I swear i had it?

"Perseus!" Echoed through my dream, getting louder every time. "PERSEUS!"

I woke up to Thanatos shaking me calling my name. "Perseus!" He exclaimed. "OK, Ok!" I said rubbing my head. "no need to scream, god!" he smiled cheekily. "Alright time to go train under my most trusted soul. His name is χορδή."

I groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

 **Done! Sorry for the wait you guys, but I'll probably post weekly on saturday around 6:00 EST. Thanks to anyone who reads and gives criticism!**

 **-Silverblackjack1**


	5. Chapter 4

**New poll up! Please look at this poll and give feedback. Here's the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **To the story!**

 _Last Chapter: I groaned. Today was going to be a long day_

 _This Chapter:_

 **Percy PoV**

I walked down a couple flights of stairs to meet a trainer by the name of χορδή, or chord. He was clearly a son of apollo, by his name and looks.

"Welcome, Devil" he said "To the league of champions!" I looked at him strangely. "What's the league of champions?" "An elite group of people dedicated to fighting monsters of other realms. As a death angel, you have the option to join! We follow missions assigned to us and have no leader! Consider joining ok?" I was confused. As a death angel, I can join an entirely separate group? "I'll think about it." I said. Did I want to join the group? I need to talk to Thanatos.

"Let's get to the training" I said. "I need to learn how to use this scythe."

 **Time skip**

After 5 hours of training, I got a feel for the scythe. It was tiring work, and chord would not let me drink water, as it would boost my abilities. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he charged at me. I blocked his downwards strike with my handle and swept under his feet. He fell to the ground and I swung the blade of the scythe down next to his neck. "Yield?" I asked. He shook his head no and knocked me down with a kick. He ran to a wall, flipping off it and summoning a golden bow.

"A bow?!" I exclaimed. "Unfair!" He smirked at me and rapid fire shot his arrows at me. I blocked them with the handle of the scythe and rushed him. He jumped back onto the wall and boosted himself off it to the other side of the arena.

 _ **Percy, slide on the ground and trip him with the scythe**_ Achilles whispered into my ear _**to beat the master, the apprentice must use his own moves**_. I ran towards him and went to swipe down at him but slid down and tripped him. He fell, and I stomped down on his legs. "Yield?" I asked, with more force this time. He nodded. "The blessing of Thanatos has boosted your learning of the scythe. You are a master now." My eyes widened. _I mastered it already? Wow_.

I walked out of the arena up the 3 flights of stairs to my floor. I went into the kitchen and cooked myself up some ramen. I went to my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Annabeth PoV**

 _Flashback_

 _I watched as Percy's eyes widened as he fell downwards into the huge chasm. I looked to Jacob, who was beat up, bug would be fine. A wimp like Percy just got lucky to be able to even scathe him. I helped him up and walked to lord poseidon._

" _Dad" He said. "Can you help me with something?" "Of course son" he replied. He grinned "Can I have a sword with enough power to open an infinite void?_

" _Of course" Poseidon clapped his hands and said sword appeared in his hands. I scowled. Why would Jacob want a sword like that? To open an infinite void would be useless unless he were to make a god fade…_ _ **dear god**_

 _Jacob laughed maniacally and opened a void. He pushed in his father into the void and the waves grew out of control. With no god to control the seas, the water would have no control._

" _I, Jacob Ravipadi, son of Poseidon, assume my father's position of Lord of the seas!" There was a huge rush of power into him and he began to glow. "Jacob! Don't do this!" I screamed. The 3 fates appeared. "Jacob Ravipadi, you are_ _ **not**_ _to be granted godhood!" They said in unison "Thou art not worthy of this power!" At this, the aura faded and Jacob fell to his knees._

 _Jacob lost the green glow in his eyes and began crying. Something else in his eyes changed. There was once a yellow tinge, but that had left as well. "My lord…" He whispered. "WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME?" A maniacal laugh could be heard in the distance._ **(AN: this will not be later mentioned in this story, but may be in another story.)** _Zeus grabbed hold of Jacob's body and flashed everyone to olympus. When we got there he was in chains._

" _Jacob Ravipadi, you are accused of Treason, Conspiracy, and Murder of a_ _ **god**_ " _Zeus boomed. "How do you plead?"_

 _Jacob was on the brink of crying and looked down. He then looked up and tried to make eye contact with me. I looked away, ashamed of what I had done, and that I even believed him in the first place._

" _Guilty" He whispered. "I plead guilty" Zeus smiled a sickening grin. "Jacob Ravipadi, you are given the death sentence! Have a good time in the fields of punishment!"_

 _Zeus brandished his mighty master bolt and threw it down onto Jacob with a mighty_ _ **crack**_ _and he disintegrated into dust. Hades flashed in, and summoned an iris-message. It showed Jacob being dragged to punishment._

 _Flashback Over_

I sat on the beach, miserable. He is dead. Percy is dead. He will never come back. And it is my fault. I broke down crying. I was supposed to be _smart_ not dumb enough to leave everything I had. _I need to fix this_ I thought. I planned to go to the underworld and break Percy out, and I refuse to get caught. I will hide his soul wherever I need to, just so I can save him.

Just as i was about to get ready to go, the conch horn blew through the camp. "All campers to the amphitheatre!" Boomed Chiron. Everyone went there for his announcement. There, wrapped in a blue shroud, was Percy's body. I was about to cry before my foot landed on something. _Percy's camp necklace_. I thought as i picked it up. We all wished him well, (Not really)

I stayed after to talk to Percy. I know it sounds insane to talk to a body, but I felt I had to tell him I was coming. I looked at his body and was about to talk to him when I heard footsteps in the distance. _Crap_ I thought. Well, I have to fake hating him.

"Goodbye _Seaweed Brain"_ I spat, even though it broke my heart. I threw his Necklace into his burning shroud and walked away. _I'll save you Percy_ I thought.

Time Skip

I was all packed and was ready to go. I looked over my note. It was good enough, though i hate to lie to chiron. I slid the note under the Big house door. It said:

 _To Whom it may concern,_

 _I am leaving camp for an undetermined amount of time. I need to mourn the loss of my Boyfriend, Jacob. At first I couldn't believe he was a traitor. To me, he will always be Jacob, not a traitorous fool. I will be traveling between home and New York, among other places. Please, do not look for me. I will come back on my own, eventually._

 _Sincerely, Annabeth Chase_

I ran towards the woods and got into my 'car' I had the hephaestus cabin build it for me. It was basically a canoe that would eject wheels from it's side and would widen its self. The pointed ends would shrink into the top to make it square. When it needed to go into water, it could retract the wheels and re extend the pointed top.

I drove it out of camp and went on my way. _I'm coming Percy_ I thought.

 **Percy PoV**

I woke up and stretched. I looked at the scythe on my wall and pulled it off. I saw a small note attached to it and read it.

 _Perseus,_

 _This scythe is to be named by you. Upon naming, the scythe will glow black, so don't be alarmed when it does. If you spin the scythe it will turn into a sword for close combat. The sword cannot reap souls although, so when reaping only use the scythe. I will be here later tonight to help you with anything you may need._

 _Thanatos_

I smiled. My new master was extremely gracious with his gift. I looked at the scythe and whispered its name. Θεριστής. Or reaper. The sword glowed an extremely dark black and when it faded, its name was carved into it. _Sweet_ I thought. I spun the scythe and it transformed into a majestic sword. It was a celestial bronze blade with a hilt made of pure silver. A black gem sat in the hilt which would glow stronger every time I would swing it. Once the glow was sustained when I wasn't swinging, I could chant Θάνατος and a pulse of darkness formed around me.

This of course, took me 2 hours to figure out on my own. I sat down on my bed, exhausted. Once I caught my breath, I threw myself up and wobbled to the kitchen, where I cooked myself up some spaghetti. Once I was eating, Thanatos flashed in.

"Perseus, I am going to explain everything about realms and here to you." He stated. "Ok?" I said, mouth full of spaghetti.

"Percy, realms are what we could call alternate dimensions. They are manifestations of our world. The earth you were born in is called Realm 0. It is the original realm. In Realm 2, the earth is entirely different. There are versions of you there, and many other things. But, as a death angel, you will be entering these realms. The second the realm 0 you steps into any realm, the you from that realm will cease to exist. We do not want that. So, you are only known as Devil in other realms, as to not cause a crisis. As Devil, you will have an enchantment on you to make you somebody else. Makes sense?" I nodded.

"Now, to explain the league of champions. It is a group of people who are extremely strong. They have no leader and do missions for the greater good. They have a ranking system of Fighter, Warrior, Officer, Assassin, and Savior. You do not have to join them to be an angel. **(Let me know in the reviews if Percy should join!)** Any questions you have?"

"Yeah" I said. "Why do the campers have my **body**?!" I exclaimed. Thanatos sighed. "You are a spirit percy. You aren't alive anymore. You have assumed your own form without a body. As an angel of death, you do not have to follow the laws of the underworld. Understand?" I nodded. I didn't want to believe it, but he was right. I was no longer flesh, just a spirit.

Thanatos looked at me. "Percy, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow, where we will begin the next phase of your training. You will learn the capacity of your powers of death and will be the most powerful spirit in all the 67 realms!" He said excitedly. "How long will that take?" I questioned. I wanted to be back in the overworld, and I really wanted to explore the realms. He flinched back a little bit. "Umm, well, you see, it is a, well… long process…"He said, trying to avoid my question. "Lord Thanatos" I said, stronger this time "How. Long. Will. It. Take?" "It will take… about... Umm… 50… thousand...years." He said slowly, as if I were to explode. I inhaled sharply. 50 THOUSAND?! I calmed myself down, and heard the echoing voice of achilles run across my mind. _**Percy**_ He reasoned _**You will become extremely powerful. If you don't do this training, your power will grow out of control and you will become a demon.**_ _**Demons eat away at souls and kill for fun. Do you want to be that?**_ That was the last thing I wanted to be. _Fine_ I huffed at achilles. "I'll do it." I spoke aloud. "But once it's over, I want to be free to traverse realms." Thanatos nodded "That can be arranged."

I finished up dinner as Thanatos flashed out. I wanted to get a lot of rest, because tomorrow is gonna be a big day.

 **Aaand… Done! This was a long chapter, 2080 words! Aside from this note of course. Anyway, make sure to vote on my profile and if you have any criticism, by all means, reveiw! I don't know what you guys think if you don't so please make sure to tell me. If you wanna help me write my story better by being a beta reader, please by all means PM me! Thanks everyone!**

 **-Silverblackjack1**


	6. AN 2

Well...Hi! It's been a while since I have updated on this story...I'm Back! I'm back from my long hiatus and I am ready to get back to writing. So, for compensation because I've been gone, I will be writing extra chapters this week! Look out for more updates, and maybe a new story! Thanks everyone!

 **-SilverBlackjack1**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Death Awaiting! Hope you guys enjoy and as always, tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Percy PoV**

I woke up the next morning very rested and looked around my room. No strange Gods or goddesses, gifts, or anything else that could be considered a surprise. I went over to my door and summoned my scythe. I walked down to the training area and started hacking away at the training dummies. I swung away over and over at the dummies.

I grew unsatisfied with this training, and walked over to the wall and pressed a button. It was labeled 'advanced dummies' the floor opened up and all of the original dummies fell in. 10 robotic dummies fell out of the ceiling and began to activate. I smiled and rushed towards the first one. As I went to attack it, its eyes turned red and threw me away.

His right arm transformed into a sword and a shield grew onto his left arm. It raised the shield in a defensive positon and stood its ground. I approached him slowly and once in range, used my scythe to slash at his shield. I knocked the shield from his arm and swiped and his right arm. The robot's eyes widened and it issued a remote command to all the other robots in the room. _"_ _All Training bots, activate and attack target. Sending target info…Target 'Devil'…"_ All the bot's eyes opened and turned red as they equipped their weapons and charged me.

I did a full 360-degree spin and hit every bot in my vicinity. I spun my scythe and it transformed into my sword. I sliced and hacked at the bots, sparks flying out of them. I watched as the gem in my hilt glowed brighter and brighter until shining like I had just polished it. I laid my finger on the gem and screamed Είμαι ο διάβολος and raise my sword towards the sky. The gem glowed even brighter and darkness poured out of me, destroying all the bots. **_Wow Percy, it's like you still hold my curse_** I heard in the back of my mind. I grinned and sheathed my sword.

This power… it was so…strong. My grin got even wider and the cogs in my mind began to spin. This power…I could get revenge on those _retched_ Olympians. I began to laugh harder and harder and I felt my power pulse. I heard a small voice in the back of my head, telling me to stop, but why would I listen to somebody who wants me to be weak? I shoved further back into my head and began to use my powers to their fullest. " **YES!** " My voice boomed.

"Perseus stop!" A voice called from behind me. " **PERCY IS GONE! . DEVIL!"** I screamed, laughing hard. "You are becoming a demon Percy! You are letting the power of death take over your mind and body! Resist!" The voice continued to call out. I shook my head, I will _not_ listen to this man. He sighed. "Well, looks like I have no choice. Θα ανακαλέσει δύναμη σου!" He screamed. Slowly, I felt my power drain out of my body into his outstretched hand. I collapsed, and the world went black around me.

 **-Time Skip-**

I woke up, this time chained to a bed, in somewhere I have never been. It was dark, and I saw no way out. No door, no windows, no nothing. Simply, dark. Suddenly, a hatch opened in the roof. "So you're finally up" A recognizable voice called. "Lord Thanatos? Where am I?" I questioned. I was his champion, why was I chained up? "Percy, what have you become? I thought you were strong-minded, not a fool who hunts power." I scowled. What was he talking about? "Mi'lord what are you talking about? I was just training and I blacked out!"

Thanatos sighed "Percy, you began your transformation into a demon." My jaw dropped. I would never do that! "Percy, if you are to be my champion, you must learn to resist the temptations of death. While your water powers could tempt you, the power of death appeals to all mortals. Some more to others, but your entire race is prone to this temptation. With training, you can resist the temptation and properly control your power."

I bowed my head. Could I have become a demon? I must take this training. So I can become the true champion of Thanatos.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! This one isn't as long, I was a bit busy today.**

 **-SilverBlackjack1**


End file.
